


Stronger Then I Look

by Mizuki_Rin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_Rin/pseuds/Mizuki_Rin
Summary: Yuuri gets into a fight when he overhears someone badmouths Yurio. When Yurio hears about what happens he get angry and upset at the danger Yuuri put himself in.





	Stronger Then I Look

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters even if I wish I did.
> 
> I've put the out of character tag just to be safe. But let me know what you think of this.

Yuuri has been living in Russia for a few months now it took a while to get use to the cold weather and new environment, but with the help of Victor and Yurio he’s adjusted well. Yuuri can even speak and understand a little bit of Russian, although it isn’t often that he leaves the house without Victor or Yurio so there is always someone around to help him. Today though he was on his own thankfully a lot of people in Russia know English so it isn’t too difficult. 

As he was walking he heard some people speaking English which is a little unusual Yuuri guessed they were tourists and carried on walking, until he heard them mention Yurios name. He stopped in his tracks.

“Don’t you think it’s weird how a kid like this Plisetsky won gold in the grand prix final? Like seriously there were some amazing competitors and yet a kid won. That seems fishy to me, maybe he cheated, y’know bribe the judges or something.” This guy said to his friend.

“I don’t really follow ice skating but I guess I see where you’re coming from but maybe he just worked really hard like everyone else and got lucky. Isn’t that what happened when you started doing judo? Anyway I’m going in here wait for me outside.” When the friend went into the shop Yuuri turned around to look at the guy who just insulted Yurio.

The guy was a few inches taller than Yuuri, tanned, black slicked back hair. He wore black skinny jeans, snow boots and a thick coat zipped up. He was frowning at a poster which had a picture of Yurio on with his gold medal. Yuuri approached the man.

“Excuse me sure but what did you just say about Yuri Plisetsky?” Yuuri asked.

“Oh my god. Your Yuuri Katsuki I loved your free skate in the last grand prix final.” The man said in a hurry clearly excited to see Yuuri,

“Thank you. Now answer my question.” Yuuri relied.

“Oh yes. I said that Plisetsky didn’t deserve to win, that he probably cheated. Do you think?” The man smiled at Yuuri. Yuuri just sighed.

“I thought that was what you said...You’re wrong Yuri extremely hard to win, and if Yuri hadn’t won I would have retired so please take back what you said.” Yuuri tried to reason he didn’t want it to get violent.

“No, I WILL NOT take it back I know I’m right and I won’t back down.” 

This made Yuuri angrier and he had already run out of patience with this man. He clenched his teeth and growled out.

“I said...TAKE IT BACK” Yuuri yelled as he punched the man in the face causing his nose to bleed.

The man stumbled but quickly regained balance with enough time to dodge Yuuri's next punch and landed on himself successfully splitting Yuuri's lip. But Yuuri didn’t even stumble as he landed another punch on the guy face, they continued fighting for another minute or two but if felt longer it all ended when Yuuri landed a kick in the man's gut successfully winding him and causing him to fall to the ground. As Yuuri stood up straight the guys friend left the shop and froze.

“I heard you say you didn’t agree with him so you’re okay but tell your friend he needs to be careful what he say and who he says it to.” Yuuri said as he started to walk away heading home the friend just nodded before helping his friend up.

Yuuri hurries home wanting to avoid the press and questioning looks from the locals, he may have won but he wasn’t unhurt he had a split lip and eyebrow, small cuts on his knuckles and he could feel the bruise forming on his cheek. What was he going to tell Victor?

When he got home he was greeted by Makkachin, he heard Victor before he saw him.

“Yuuuri~” Victor called.

“Yuuri I was so lonely while you wer-” Victor cut himself off when he saw Yuuri's face.

“Hi Victor” Yuuri smiled, wincing when it pulled at his cut lip.

“What happen to you?” Victor asked gently holding Yuuri's face in his hands.

“I’ll tell you but can I get cleaned up first?” Yuuri responded.

“Of course, love” Victor gently kisses Yuuri careful of his cuts.

Victor leads Yuuri to the sofa and sits him down telling him to stay there while he gets the first aid kit. When Victor returns he gives Yuuri an ice pack to put on his cheek. Yuuri winces and every now and then lets out a sound of pain as Victor cleans the cuts on his face and knuckles. He wraps Yuuri's knuckles in bandage just to be safe and puts a small plaster on his eyebrow. Whilst Victor was cleaning him up Yuuri tells Victor everything that happened. And by the time he was done so was Victor. Yuuri and Victor changed into some pyjamas and curled up on the sofa with the tv playing in the background. Yuuri had a new ice pack on his face as well.

“So you defended our Yurios honor?” Victor chuckled at the thought.

“Yeah, I guess I did. I don’t know why it made me angry but it did.”  
“You stood up for him because he wasn’t there to do it himself. I’m surprised I never thought of you as the fighting type.” Victor said as Yuuri snuggled closer.

“Yeah I got bullied a lot about my weight growing up so I learnt to defend myself in a fight.” Yuuri was about to kiss Victor when the front door burst open.

“WHERES KATSUDON!!??” Yurio yelled as he marched into the house.

“I’m here Yurio what's wrong?” Yuuri responded while trying to hide behind Victor.

Victor stood up and stepped between the two Yuris.

“What's wrong Yurio? Why are you so angry?” Victor asked calmly.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID!? IT’S ALL OVER THE INTERNET!!” Yurio yelled.

Yuuri checked his phone and sure enough on all social media and news sites the story of what happened was being reported. Thankfully it seemed like everyone supported him for what happened, one of Yuris angles must have seen or some of the press either way someone reported it and made Yuuri out to be a hero.

“Yes Yurio I’m aware of what happened he told me whilst I was patching him up.” Victor responded. It seemed that only then did Yurio notice Yuuri's injuries.

“Shit, are you okay katsudon?” Yurio asked sitting next to Yuuri.

“Yeah I’m fine just a few cuts and bruises, Victor could you put this ice pack back please I don’t think I need it anymore. Could you also make something for us all to drink please?” Yuuri asked. Victor nodded and gave Yuuri a quick kiss and left the room with the ice pack.

“So why did you do it?” Yurio asked.

“Why did I do what?” Yuuri tried to play dumb.

“You know damn well what you did. Why did you get into a fight with someone over me?” Yurio asked looking at his hands.

“Well I don’t know to be honest...I heard what the gut said and I got really angry and when he refused to take it back I lost it and couldn’t help it. It wasn’t a big deal.” Yuuri said looking at Yurio’s bowed head. Yurio seemed to lose it at that. 

“NOT A BIG DEAL!?DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID THAT WAS!?” “Yurio lis-” “THAT GUY WAS A HIGH CLASS JUDO FIGHTER! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF SERIOUSLY HURT, YOUR SKATING CAREER COULD HAVE ENDED IF THAT GUY HIT YOU HARD ENOUGH IN THE RIGHT PLACE.” “Yurio ple-” “OR WORSE WHAT IF HE HAD SOME KIND OF WEAPON YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!! DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT ANY OF THAT?? WHAT WOULD HAVE ME OR VICTOR HAVE DONE THEN!! WHA-” 

“YURIO PLEASE BE QUIET AND LET ME SPEAK!” Yuuri yelled above Yurio. Yurio immediately shut up and looked up at Yuuri with tears in his eyes. Yuuri pulled him into a hug.

“Yurio listen to me I’m stronger then I look I have experience in fighting and I knew what I was doing and look I’m fine. I couldn’t just walk away when that guy bad mouthed you. I had to do something, you’re like a son to me and I refused to let that guy get away with what he said. I would do it again without fail. Come on don't get upset.” 

“I'm not upset I just got dirt in my eyes.” Yurio grumbled but didn't try and pull away. “Just try and be more careful even if you do know what you're doing.” 

“I promise you that I will be more careful.” Yuuri promised.

“I think Victor is coming back now do you want him to see you crying?” Yuuri smiled. 

Yurio quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes “I wasn't crying it was dirt.” Yurio said as Victor walked in.

“I thought one of you was dead one minute I hear shouting and the next silence what happened?” Victor asked.

“Yurio was just telling me off for putting myself in danger.” Yuuri responded. Accepting the cup of tea Victor gave him. 

“So does that mean I don't have to tell you off about it now?” Victor asked passing Yurio his drink.

“I think you should as both his fiancé and his coach.” Yurio smirked.

“I think your right Yurio but I'll do that later.” Victor smiled.

“Come on Victor you don't need to do that I've learnt my lesson I promise.” Yuuri whined.

“Enough of that Yuuri. So what have you two planned for tomorrow seeing as it's your day off?” Victor asked.

“Well I was going to ask Yurio if he wanted to spend the day with me tomorrow and then tag along when I come and meet you once you've finished training.” Yuuri responded.

“I suppose I could keep an eye on Katsudon so he stays out of trouble. I didn't have anything else planned.” 

Victor just nodded along. A few hours later they all had dinner and went to bed Yurio stayed the night because there was no point going home if he was coming back in the morning.

The next day when Victor left for training Yuuri and Yurio went out for breakfast, then Yurio made Yuuri buy him a bunch of new things to make up for worrying him yesterday, they had lunch in a quiet café then Yuuri took Yurio to Leningrad Zoo so he could look at the tigers, lions and other animals. Even if Yurio did complain say that he's too old for the zoo he really enjoyed it and even persuaded Yuuri to buy him a stuffed tiger, Yuuri also brought Victor a stuffed polar bear. They arrived at the ice rink just in time to meet Victor as he left. Yuuri gave him his polar bear which he loved while Yurio told him all about what they did not even trying to hide how happy he was. 

They all went out for dinner and went home Yuuri and Victor walked Yurio home and then headed home themselves hand in hand. 

“It sounds like you had a lot of fun today.” Victor smiled.

“Yeah I'm glad we managed to avoid the press. Next time though you can come as well. It'll be even better that way.” Yuuri responded leaning closer to Victor.

“Do you think he has forgiven you yet for worrying him and making him cry?” 

Yuuri nodded “Yeah but that isn't why I took him out. I took him out because I wanted to spend some quality time with him.” Yuuri yawned.

“I know. Come on let's go home and to bed we have training tomorrow.” Victor said as he pulled Yuuri to the direction of their home.

\-----

Meanwhile Yuri was on Skype with Otabek. Telling him everything that happened yesterday and what he did today.

“Next time you come to Russia I'll take you to the zoo and show you all the animals and if you're lucky I'll buy you something.” Yuri said Otabek smiled and nodded. “I'd like that Yura.”

Soon they got off Skype and Yuri went to bed, and quickly sent Yuuri an message before going to sleep.

Yurio: ‘Thank you for today Katsudon…and for yesterday’

Yuuri: ‘No problem Yurio I was happy to next time we go out though Victor wants to come along… and about yesterday you don't need to thank me I'd happily do again just remember that I'm stronger then I look. :)’

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I will accept any feedback you have, as well as if you have any requests for future stories I will happily accept them and write them to the best of my ability. Follow me on Tumblr [http://mizuki-rin-writes.tumblr.com/](url)


End file.
